Hillary Clinton (Serious Meme Profile)
Summary Hillary Clinton is an American politician who served as the First Lady of the United States from 1993 to 2001, Senator of New York from 2001 to 2009 and the 67th Secretary of State from 2009 to 2013. A longtime member of the Democratic Party, Clinton has run twice for the presidency of the United States, first as a candidate in the 2008 Democratic primaries, and later as the Democratic nominee in the 2016 general election. Powers and Stats Tier: at least 4-B Name: Hillary Clinton Age: 69 (I'm not joking. She's 69.) Gender: Female Origin: Hillary Clinton Memes Classification: Human, Democrat, War Criminal, Reptile, Politician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Nullification/Space-Time Manipulation via Email Deletion, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Broadway Force, Poison Manipulation via Venom, Body Manipulation (Can change parts of her body to resemble that of a reptilian's, such as raptor claws, scales, or venomous fangs.), Brainwashing and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: at least Solar System+ Level (Was stated to be enough dank that she had imagine since she could generated the energy of danks when she have got the dankest memes.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can kept up with Donald Trump.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: at least Solar System+ Class Durability: at least Solar System+ Level Stamina: Likely Pretty High (Her campaign lasted several months.) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable. Intelligence: Likely Pretty High (Very skilled at manipulating people much like Donald Trump, Have Knowledge of FBI, Can be trained with Ellen, and Have a 30 years of experiences.) Weaknesses: Cold-Blooded. Notable Attacks/Technique: -Email Deletion: Can nullify opposing projectiles by erasing the fabric of time and space that contains them. -Reptilian Physical Characteristics: Hillary can replace parts of her body with that of a reptile's, giving her access to a plethora of reptile-like abilities. *Raptor Claws: Hillary's fingers become claws comparable to that of a komodo dragon's. This allows her to slash open her prey, climb up walls, or dig through solid steel. *Venom: Hillary can spray acidic venom and saliva from the back of her throat. It is corrosive enough to melt through 12-inch steel and concrete blocks with a tolerance towards 5000 PSI compressors. *Retractable Spines: Hillary has tons of retractable spines all over her body, mostly on her back. Can be used in combination with her venom. *Lizard Tail: Hillary can sprout a 6-foot long lizard-like tail that she can use to whip people with. Can be used in combination with the retractable spines and venom for added effect. *Fire Breath: Hillary can pillage entire towns by expelling a monstrous flame from her lungs. Dousing her throat with sufficient amounts of water cripples this ability. *Pterodactyl Wings: Hillary can glide for dozens of kilometers by growing some extra skin under her arms that attach to her hips. -Dabbing: Can be dabbing when she have been beaten anyone in a battle. -Pokémon Go to the Polls: Can become a Pokémon Trainer that she can go to catch any pokémon whenever she wants... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Reptiles Category:Politicians Category:Criminals Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Memes Category:Serious Profiles Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Poison Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Mind Users Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Dabbing